Icy
Ice Cube or Icy is a female contestant in BFDI and the other 4 seasons not much is known about Icy as she never usally speaks and screams and tries to hide Relationships * Leafy she trusts her and wants her to never leave her however she dose cry when Leafy says she dosent love her or dose somthing to Icy she knows shouldnt have done * Bubble it's unkown what the'yre friendship is they are neautral * Pin it's unkown * the rest excecpt Friey are neautral * Firey she is not friends with him she is scared of him despite bonding attempts she dosen't like him Trivia * She only eats plain crackers it's unkown why * She appearlently can feel warm and after drinking hot or warm things proven whenshe drank Leafy's hotcoco * It's unkown if she suffers from a condition or BFDI tramitized Icy * She has habits of hiding,screaming and quivering and even sobbing it's unkown why * She is the first and only charatcter that made douglas reach his limit on twiiter * She mirmired i'm next and then things about ice cream when flying with needle and Pin * Icy is rarly called Ice Cube * She trusted TD at first then leafy when TD got vocals * If she gets so scared and if someone is holding onto her she will either faint or curl up into a ball or be over 9000 scared. * It's been reaveld the dang likes to Manipulate Icy * She has night terrors of Firey this causes her to make a weird screaming noise Bubble hates. * Icy sees the world in a differnt way she dose see in a water down color and is normal, but in her mind evreything is differnt Leafy is Icy size Leaf, mean while evereyone else is a giant Icy harming freak * Icy is only sensative to peopole * she is scared of peopole not woody * she trusts woody * She made a cameo in the day in the life of II with leafy * If Icy hasnt been around Leafy in a while she will trust no one and be scared. * If She sees Leafy leave to go to yoga she will try to get to Leafy before she will try to prevent Leafy from leaving and of Leafy dose go to yoga and Icy sees she swill thonk Leafy is home and say her name, however if she dosent she acts like normal Icy. her condition makes it think if Leafy is driving with out her and no one else is around Leafy is leaving her forever. * She was beaten by Leafy before TD was created so she was permenitlly tramitized so whoever was the quiest after TD got vocals which was Leafy when she was sick so because she still thinks Leafy is sick, however because Leafy was so nice to her she permently trusts Leafy * Shell never trust anyone else besides Leafy despite what leafy thinks. * She causes Leafy and Firey to not get sleep * Leafy does`nt want her by her constently * Leafy needs to realise everyone wants Iyc to be happy and leafy is dumb Firey Fear Icy ever since they met Icy has been afraid of Firey she wasnt afriad much of him when TD didnt talk (let's be honest she appears more than Leafy :P) ever since 216 (when Teardrop got vocals she went from 2009-2016 without vocals) and Icy began to take showers Leafy put Firey in charge of shpwering her however she would make it to hot and all her showers were short when Firey wanted Icy to sit in his lap she screamed and bagan a over 100000000000 fear of Firey as of recently she is scared to death of Firey recently Leafy has had Icy play with her in an atte,pt to make her cure her scared condition so far this has what Icy has done with Firey * Say Firey is going to hurt her * Firey is going to melt her/ drink out of her * Hide and scream * Quivering and crying * Running here is what Firey has done * Drag Icy away from anything * block of all hiding spaces woth cardboard walls * cradle Icy * play with her * talk to her AND........ * Sit her in his lap Gallery Scared and Hidies Category:Charaters Category:Annoying